CAMBIOS DE VERANO
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: LOS CAMBIOS SIEMPRE SON FAVORABLES, MAS AUN EN EL CALUROSO VERANO.


GUNDAM WING

HEERO – DUO

AU, ONE SHOT, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE

BY: Shinigami Ely chan

"ONE SHOT "QUE PARTICIPA EN LA SEPTIMA CONVOCATORIA DE GUNDAM WING YAOI EN ESPAÑOL (PAGINA DE FACEBOOK)

Disclaimer : Esta es una historia para fanáticos que toma como base los personajes creados por Kōichi Tokita, sin fines de lucro.

La calurosa mañana de verano lo encontró sentado en su jardín tomando un té, llevaba la camiseta sucia, unos pantalones de cuero rasgados y unas ojeras que mostraban que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

¡Buenos días Duo!- escucho la voz de su vecina, una joven amable de ojos claros y cabello castaño.

¡Buen día Hilde!- saludo cortésmente a la joven que analizaba su aspecto.

Has vuelto a pelear con Heero? – le interrogo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Me dejo – se limitó a decir, antes de apurar el contenido de su taza.

Ese maldito ¡ – comenzó a hablar la castaña, mientras se sentaba a su lado – Quiero ver donde encuentra a alguien tan bueno como tú – abrazándole – Es increíble que con lo agresivo y mal educado que era, lo soportaras por tanto tiempo – notando la incomodidad del joven – Discúlpame, no quise...

Está bien – negando con la cabeza – Se mejor que nadie los defectos que tenía - suspirando – Pero lo extrañare.

No debes – replico aun molesta la joven – Es más, creo que los cambios siempre son buenos, desde que te conozco siempre viviste a su sombra– reparando una vez más en su vestimenta – parece que te hubieran arrastrado por el patio – notando el temblor en el labio de su interlocutor – Dime que no se atrevió a hacerlo?

Debo tomar un baño e ir a dormir – evadiendo la pregunta – Gracias por preocuparte – le dijo antes de levantarse del pórtico y adentrarse en su casa.

Arrastrarme por el patio... – se repitió al mirar en el piso lo que quedaba de su cena y su sala en completo desorden.

Después de recoger un poco y pasar más de una hora sumergido en la bañera, por fin logro recostarse y pensar en lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

Recordaba que había preparado la comida favorita de Heero y se había arreglado lo más que su escasa ropa le había permitido. Tenía años que no compraba ninguna prenda, pues sus elecciones siempre fueron en contra de lo que su pareja esperaba.

El llego a casa a eso de las 10: 00 pm, cansado y mal humorado, tal y como se presentaba desde que la empresa en la que laborara pasara a manos de los Darlian, al parecer la inversión y el manejo de personal no eran cosas que se le dieran bien a la heredera.

Se había esmerado en ser agradable, en preguntarle por su día y en no molestarle demasiado, sin embargo lo primero que ocasiono problemas fue su ropa.

Cuantas veces te e dicho que detesto esos pantalones – había iniciado el de ojos azules – parases un maldito prostituto – jalando un poco el cuero que usaba en ese momento.

Pensé que me veía bien – comenzó a responder – Antes te gusta... – sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el primer golpe que recibió en su abdomen y que lo había dejado sin aire.

¿Te atreves a responderme? – mirando como el trenzado intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito – ¿Y esta porquería que es? – continuo discutiendo por la cena, que dispuesta en pequeñas charolas adornaba la mesa – Es increíble que aún no aprendas – arrojándola contra la pared – ¿Te gusta molestarme, no es cierto? – pregunto al notar que intentaba alejarse y tropezaba con los muebles de su sala.

¿Dónde crees que vas? – pregunto el de ojos azules al notar que el joven corría hacia el jardín – ¿Quieres que las amables vecinas se den cuenta de nuestros problemas? – Empujándolo de una patada contra el césped – Esta vez no, cariño – susurro en su oído, antes de arrastrarlo del cabello por el jardín y golpearlo en varias ocasiones para obligarlo a entrar en su auto.

El viaje había sido relativamente corto y en cuanto pudo recuperarse de los golpes, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían como siempre. Nunca le había sacado de la casa y mucho menos se había preocupado de que las vecinas les escucharan al pelear o tener sexo, así que supuso que las cosas no iban por buen camino.

Bájate – señalando uno de los edificios que tenían en construcción – ¿sabes para que esta destinado este lugar? – le pregunto con burla, mientras le empujaba hacia los pisos superiores – Este será el próximo condominio de las empresas Darlian – caminando alrededor del trenzado – La culminación de mi carrera y tu nueva casa – ¿No te sorprende? – notando como poco a poco los ojos violetas se llenaban de lágrimas – Sé que nunca fuiste partidario de mi ascenso, aun más, sé que a mis espaldas te veías con ese par de inútiles a los que llamas amigos.

Trowa y Quatre son mis amigos – un golpe en su espalda lo llevo al piso.

Eres un maldito desagradecido - dando un nuevo golpe – a pesar de todo lo que hice para que cambiaras, para que fueras un hombre de bien y no un modelo de revistas – otro golpe en su abdomen - Crees que no sé qué te acuestas con ellos – en los ojos azules refulgía una furia por demás conocida por el trenzado, la misma que se desataba cuando los celos se apoderaban de su pareja.

Te equivocas – intentando en vano evitar la agresión.

Claro que me equivoque, jamás debí elegir a alguien como tú – arrastrándole hasta el borde de ese piso – Pero eso es algo que puedo resolver – obligándole a mirar abajo, donde un pozo profundo le daba la bienvenida – tu vivirás aquí, querido Duo, para siempre – manteniéndolo contra el piso – y yo encontrare alguien más servicial – comenzando a deslizar una de sus manos por su abdomen – Aunque, debo admitir que extrañare ver como gemías cuando estabas debajo de mi - riendo sin control al ver el pánico y la desesperación reflejados en el rostro de su amante.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era que el ruido de un tráiler al bajar por la calle, distrajera al de ojos azules lo suficiente como para que el trenzado bajo el, le empujara.

En cuanto logro calmarse y pudo notar que Heero no se movía, el instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía ocultar el cuerpo y alejarse.

No le fue difícil notar que su amante había preparado todo para que fuera el quien se quedara por la eternidad ahí, así que accionando la máquina de concreto, comenzó a llenar ese pequeño pozo que ocultaría a su ex pareja y le otorgaría un cambio de residencia permanente.

Duo – escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

La insistencia de su vecina al tocar su puerta, lo trajo de regreso.

Hola de nuevo Hilde – sonrió al notar como ella y sus amigos esperaban entrar lo más rápido posible, pues el calor del mes de julio comenzaba a derretir algunos de los postres que le habían llevado.

Al verlos en su sala, charlando de cosas insulsas y riendo con él, se dio cuenta de que el cambio más grande en su vida había sido librarse del yugo que Heero había creado a su alrededor.

Y mientras degustaba ese pequeño trozo de pastel, supo que ese verano las cosas saldrían bien. Después de todo, él era el amante abandonado que necesitaba consuelo.

Y Heero...

Heero era el hombre más metódico e insensible del mundo, sin familia, sin lazos con la comunidad, ni amigos que lo extrañaran. Sin nadie que hiciera preguntas indiscretas o se molestaría en averiguar su paradero.


End file.
